Certain applications require various sets of data for testing purposes. While real user data can be used for testing, such data changes slowly and infrequently. As such, non-user data can be generated and used for testing. Conventionally, testing data is generated by hashing and/or cryptography techniques. However, generating testing data by hashing and/or cryptography techniques may be slow and inefficient. Moreover, generating testing data with a predictable amount of change using conventional techniques may be inefficient or difficult.
Furthermore, in conventional systems, a master copy of a data stream is needed to verify another copy of the data stream. The master copy of the data stream can be compared to the other copy of the data stream to determine whether the values of the data stream to be verified match those of the master copy. However, it may not be feasible and/or too costly to maintain a master copy of each data stream that is to be verified.
In some conventional systems, data is automatically compressed before it is sent across a network to potentially reduce the amount of data to be sent over the network. However, it may not be desirable to compress data in certain testing environments in which it is desired to maintain the original size of the data.